This invention relates to a handle construction for use of fishing rods which offers mechanical advantage and added strength over conventional handle constructions while offering a more comfortable grip. More particularly, it relates to a handle construction which allows the hands gripping it to assume a more natural attitude relative to the wrists and arms of the user while affording great mechanical advantage. In particular all or a portion of the center of the handle is offset from the center of the fishing rod on which it is attached, and a portion of the fishing rod blank extends through the length of the handle.
Conventional handles fall into two types. First are straight handles with the rod shaft through the handle. Second are handles which are not straight but which attach as a piece to the end of a fishing rod with no shaft through. Improvements today center on trying to improve strength and sensitivity in handles of the second type.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,931,303 description is made of an indentation for the user's thumb for increased comfort and a better grip. The indentation of the above referenced patent provides accommodation for the thumb but no advantage for the fingers of the hand or hands.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,864 description is made of a handle which tapers from a large butt end to a narrow handle section, then to an enlarged handle section and to a narrow end near the reel mounting location. Such a handle conforms somewhat to accommodate the fingers and palm of a user's hand but provides little mechanical advantage.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,725 description is made of a golf club handle with an eccentric grip. The handle is generally conical with its central axis at an angle to the central axis of the golf club shaft. This is intended to provide better grip and more power and leverage to the upper hand for a better swing and so the upper hand may not be overpowered by the lower one.